Dragons
by catlover782
Summary: Hermione hears ron and harry talking trash about her, and reveals her relationship with Draco. This does not go down well with Ron, who will do anything to get Hermione back. Including murder. But he does not expect draco to be a veela. Dramione. Not gory.


**Authors Note:** Voldemort was defeated in 6th year and Lucius Malfoy is dead and Draco and Narcissia was declared innocent and Crabbe didn't die in the room of requirement. Please be kind, 1st fic ever.

Dragons

Hermione smiled as she turned the corner, happy that is was the first day back of her last year at Hogwarts. "How long do we still have to put up with her?" Ron's voice interrupted her daydream. "Just until the end of term," Harry replied. "I can't believe she actually thinks we like her, the nosy little bookworm." He continued. Before hearing this comment, Hermione had assumed they were talking about Lavender, who had been bugging "Won-Won". But Lavender hated books, as did most of the girls, the only girl who Hermione could think of who liked books was…No, No. They couldn't have been talking about her. They were her friends, why would they say this? "Hermione is sooooo annoying. I don't think I can wait that long."

"Its okay, Ron. She'll do all our homework, we won't have to do it, just wait for it." Stated Harry.

"Fine."

It was obvious they were talking about Hermione. She turned, and felt tears pricking her eyes. "Six years," she thought. "We had been friends for six years, how could they do this?" She made her way to the Slitherin dorms, then stated the password, "Skater boy." She stumbled in to the common room, finally giving into her tears. She saw Draco immediately. He was sat with Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Adrian Puecy.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Draco asked and was on his feet immediately.

"Harry… Ron….. I heard them talking about me. It wasn't good."

"Oh Mia…" Draco said, sitting back down and pulling Hermione onto his lap. "You know how we've been going out for a long time," Draco fumbled with a box. "Well, this is for you." He said pulling off the lid. Inside was a beautiful platinum dragon, with green emeralds for the eyes, sat on a bed of rubies, diamonds and fire opals. "Oh Drake." Hermione breathed.

"Mia, I want you to sit with us tomorrow." Draco began. "And we'll give you a slitherin make over." Everyone else nodded their approval. Hermione nodded.

"Right okay…." Pansy stood up. "Drake, you're on hair and outfits. Theo, you're on nails, Vin and Greg help Drake, Adie you're on accessories and I'm on makeup." Draco dragged Hermione into his dorm, where he sat her down on his desk chair. "I know just what to do." Draco said, summoning several potions for her hair. At that moment, Pansy came up, bring her makeup set with her. "Right, let's get started."

An hour later, Hermione was finished. She looked stunning. Her hair fell in soft ringlets, and her makeup made her look like a natural beauty. Her nails were charmed to change from green to silver at regular intervals. She slept in Pansy's dorm that night and they talked and giggled and ate all night. In the morning, Hermione put on her new and improved robes, did her makeup and went down to the stairs to the common room. Before she could reach the common room door, Draco stopped her and replaced her Gryffindor cloak with his spare Slitherin cloak and put on her dragon necklace. She was still in awe of it's beauty. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Family heirloom. It's been passed from one person to their loved one for years." He answered. With that he kissed her, and left. Pansy caught up with her and said, "We going down now?"

"Yes." And with that, the two girls went to the great hall for breakfast. When Mia and Pansy walked in side by side, everyone turned to look at them. Draco came over and steered Mia over to the Slitherin table, giving her a reassuring smile. "Mionie! What are you doing with them!" he hissed, his face turning as red as his hair.

"I'm going to go sit with my boyfriend and my real friends. I heard you talking yesterday."

"But…. That's not…" Ron spluttered.

"Bye!" Said Hermione cheerfully.

Hermione sat down at the Slitherin table and smiled at the slitherins, who smiled back. She looked up and down the table and frowned. "Where's Blaise?" she asked.

"He's decided to sleep in today. Apparently herboligy with the hufflepuffs wasn't worth getting out of bed today." Draco smirked.

What they didn't notice was that Ron was storming over to the Slitherin table. He grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Get off me you big fat prick!" Hermione yelled. Ron raised his hand to slap her, but before he could he found himself sprawled on the floor sporting a broken nose and jaw. "Don't you dare touch her." Draco snarled, looking more menacing than ever. If Hermione had been in Ron's position, she would have been wetting herself. "I'll do what I want." Ron growled. Draco grabbed Ron by the collar and pinned him against the wall, rapidly yelling a mixture of Russian, French, Spanish, English and Italian swear words. Several seventh years had put their hands over the first year's ears. A slitherin sixth year was trying to write them all down of a spare piece of parchment, but the sheer speed and volume meant he couldn't keep up. He was punching Ron so hard, he passed out. Draco brought out his wand. "Enervate.". He said. Ron then tried to get to Hermione, but found his path blocked by all of the slitherins. A first year pushed his way to the front and said "He is our prince and she is our princess. Do not try to harm them, or you'll pay for it dearly." The first year then kicked Ron in the place where it hurts most. Ron fell to the floor. The first year spat at him, then the slitherins sat down like nothing had ever happened.

 **Authors Note** : More will come, I promise! This is my 1st fic, so reviews would be helpful. Thank you!


End file.
